1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cellular phone managing method, a cellular phone managing apparatus, a record medium and a cellular phone apparatus, in which information and control required for the management of the cellular phone are provided by a server of a connection business enterprise, and more particularly to a cellular phone managing method, a cellular phone managing apparatus, a record medium and a cellular phone apparatus stored record medium, in which users conforming to specific conditions are extracted from cellular phone use information so that dealings necessary for the management are presented by mail to the cellular phones of the extracted users.
2. Description of the Related Arts
At present, any cellular phone users can use the same functions as long as the form of contract with the connection business enterprises and the type of the cellular phones are the same. For the charge delinquent users, a dunning letter designating the payment limit is created and sent by postal mail to the users for urging the payment of the arrears.
However, the following problems are posed on such conventional cellular phone management by the connection business enterprises. First, if the cellular phone type conforms to the contents of the contract, the available functions will be the same in spite of the charge delinquency, and hence some users may often not pay the charges till the halt of communication. Second, the dunning letters need to be created and sent to the charge delinquent users, which takes a lot of time and labor with increased costs for print and sending. Third, good users often utilizing the communications and contents but free from charge delinquency can merely accept the same dealings as the charge delinquents and cannot enjoy sufficient services.